Animal
by YourIrishFriend2016
Summary: Gibbs is kidnapped by the people who have murdered other marines and is changed. His senses are heightened, and he..purrs? Tony does his best not to let his feelings get in the way of helping the older marine while they try to wrap this case up. The problem is, Gibbs has changed, a lot, including his feelings, so maybe there is a sliver of hope for Tony.
1. Find him

_Hello everyone! New story again with our lovely Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Anthony Dinozzo Jr. I hope you guys will enjoy this story, and I don't know how long it will be yet. I don't write out all the chapters before hand, otherwise it'd all be put up at once. So review and PM me with any questions you may have. I appreciate the reviews and they help me better my own work. Love you guys!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS characters or anything of that nature. I do not own anything else that is trademarked, sold in stores, copyrighted, etc. I am however entitled to use them._

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._

 **NCIS**

Gibbs paced in the small, cement room. It was around 6 feet by 6 feet, moist and cold. Gibbs wore sweat pants and a Marines t-shirt. He was about to get in his car when someone knocked him out cold. He woke up in this little room and he couldn't figure out where he was nor could he figure where his work clothes went. Whoever took him stole his phone, knife, gun and badge. He groaned and sat down, knowing pacing wasn't going to do him any good. The door started to creak open and Gibbs looked towards the door, standing back up from the cement floor. A small woman came in, holding a police stick, thin and black. Her hair was black, pulled back in braids, and wore all black clothes. Her blue eyes piercing.

"Where the hell am I!" He shouted and she gave a small smirk. She held up the stick and Gibbs quickly moved before she could strike him with it. She kicked him down and whipped his back, causing Gibbs to yelp.

"Do. Not. Talk." She ordered and Gibbs growled. She whipped him against the back again, criss-crossing the two new marks on Gibbs' back. He yelped again. "Come." She ordered and stood him up, grabbing his shoulder. Gibbs stood up and both him and the woman turned towards the door, seeing a man around Gibbs' stature waiting. He also wore all black, but his hair was white and he had green eyes. Gibbs stayed silent as the two people brought him to a room about five doors down from his. They opened the door and all three walked in. In the room was a small hospital bed with restrains, and a weird machine with different tools next to it. The two people grabbed Gibbs and put him on the bed but Gibbs struggled and tried to break free. The woman whipped his chest with the police stick and he growled but fell to the ground. The man grabbed him and put him on the bed, restraining him. The restraints went around his ankles, abdomen/hip area, wrists, neck and head.

"He's a feisty one Amira." The man said snickered. Gibbs struggled and Amira slapped his face this time with her hand. He growled. "Oh yes, Frenor will like him." He smirked and both Amira and the man left the room smiling. Once they closed the door and he looked closer at the machine, trying to figure out what it was. As he looked, he saw syringes and needles, scalpels, and a probe. He struggled more to get out of his restraints when the door opened again.

"Welcome, Jethro." The man said. "You will know me as Hack." He said and walked closer to Gibbs. He stroked Gibbs' hair and Gibbs scowled, spitting in his face. Hack groaned and wiped his face. "Oh this will be fun." He smirked and grabbed the first needle syringe.

 **NCIS**

 **Few days later...**

Tony paced the bullpen. Bishop and McGee were working on finding their murder for their current case. Marine men were disappearing and showing up dead two weeks later, looking deformed, with animal like features such as different eye shapes, slight fur, tails, talons or claws. There had been two marines so far, no connections, not the same rank, nothing. Tony couldn't get his mind off the fact Gibbs was kidnapped, missing.

"McGee trace Gibbs' phone. Now." Tony ordered, walking over to McGee's monitor and leaning over. They had tried this before but it never worked. McGee nodded and traced his cell phone number. The screen blinked with the notification that Gibbs' phone was off.

"Sorry Tony." McGee said, frowning.

"We're missing something dammit!" Tony shouted. Bishop spoke up then.

"Tony, I think I found something." She said and Tony walked to her desk. "Okay, so it was bothering me why the marines had no connections, so I looked into their parents. Each of the fathers were marines, and both coming from under the same commanding officer, William Ryan. There was one other person in this group who wasn't dead..." Bishop said and paused. McGee stood from his desk and walked over.

"It was Gibbs." McGee said and Bishop nodded. Tony stood back, trying to gather his thoughts. How could they have not know this? Did Gibbs know this?

"Good work Bishop. We need to figure out what the hell is going on. McGee, the bodies, around where were they dumped?" Tony asked and McGee nodded, running to his computer. Bishop and Tony went to the big screen as he pulled the information up.

"So both bodies were dumped within..." McGee paused and groaned. "Nowhere near each other. One was in a park closer to NCIS headquarters, and the other was just dumped inside our jurisdiction." McGee looked up at Tony and sighed. Tony crossed his arms and put his head down.

"There has to be something!" He shouted and slammed his fist against his filing cabinet. A throat cleared behind them and the Director looked to Tony, sighing.

"What do we have?" Vance asked gruffly and Tony sighed.

"Both of the petty officer's father's were under the same commanding officer as Gibbs, being the only three left in the group." Tony said and Vance's eyes widened.

"I'll call the alphabet agencies, we'll get going on this. We need to find him soon." Vance warned and Bishop, McGee, and Tony nodded. Vance nodded and then the elevator bell dinged and everyone's head turned towards the elevator, only to see Abby running towards the bullpen.

"Tony, Tony, Tony!" She said slightly panicked but slightly happy. She looked to him sad and he nodded.

"Abs, I know. What did you find?" Tony asked, resting his hands on her shoulders. She nodded and opened her file she was holding.

"So, the weird oily slick we found on one of the petty officer's clothes, came from an abandoned warehouse, up close to Winchester, Virginia. It was used for storage for used oil from mechanics." She said slightly sad. Tony smiled brightly.

"Get going Team Gibbs." Vance said as he slowly climbed the stairs. "I'll go call for back up." Vance said and ran to his office. McGee, Bishop and Tony started packing up their gear.

"Abby I need that address now." Tony said and she nodded. She pulled out her phone and sent him the address. "Thanks Abs!" He shouted as they left the bullpen and down the stairs to save their faithful leader.

 **NCIS**

Gibbs groaned, his head spinning. He had marked the days on the wall, for how long he had been in the room, making sure he didn't lose track of time. He looked down to his hands and now bare feet, since the man took his socks away. His nails had turned to pointed, sharp claws, slightly black. They were less than an inch long. His eyes changed to a deep blue color, instead of the normal steely blue. He had a nub on his back, so far for a tail. Hack told him it would grow longer in the coming days. He didn't fur but his canines had sharpened. Hack told him this was going to happen. Gibbs groaned again, his back hurting from his stupid tail and his head. Amira and the white haired man, who he found out was named Ganter, had shot him with sedatives, to keep calm. All he wanted to do was fight.

"Tony..." Gibbs whispered. He just wanted Tony, whoever he was. His memory has fading a little, a side effect from one of the drugs Hack had told him. He remembered faces and some names, but couldn't remember who was who, except Tony. He sat down against the wall, letting the tears fall down his face. Gibbs just wanted to go home. "Help..." He whispered before closing his eyes, almost falling asleep when a long crash came from down the hall. Gibbs hid in the corner of room behind his bed. He shook slightly, afraid. Gunshots came, doors crashing.

"Jethro!" A man shouted. Gibbs bared his teeth and hissed. He was going to fight as much as he could, if he needed to. "Jethro!" The shout was closer this time, almost right outside his door. Gibbs' door opened and Gibbs shrunk and hid underneath his mattress. The man had a gun in his hand, with brown hair and beautiful green eyes. Gibbs scowled and peered from under the mattress.

"Tony?" He whispered, and the man looked down to Jethro.

"Guys! I've got him!" He shouted and came next to Gibbs. Gibbs crawled out and Tony sighed, with relief. "Gibbs, it's me. Tony. Do you remember who I am?" He asked looking at Gibbs. He held Gibbs' face in his hands, looking deep into his eyes. Gibbs swallowed hard and nodded a little. Two other people came in, faces he recognized a little, but didn't know their names. He growled at them and hissed. Getting up and standing in front of Tony. His claws lengthened a little and Tony eyes widened. McGee and Bishop held up their hands and slowly walked into the room.

"Gibbs, it's me. Tim McGee, I'm one of your agents." He said slowly. Gibbs knelt down, in a position ready to pounce.

"It's Eleanor Bishop. Bishop. Remember Gibbs?" She asked and Gibbs growled, stalking towards them slowly, and hissed. They both backed up. "Tony?" Bishop squeaked and Gibbs looked at her, growling. He tackled her to the ground, pinning her hands. She groaned as she hit the floor.

"Jethro!" Tony shouted and Gibbs looked back at him. Tony shook his head and Gibbs crawled off of Bishop, growling lowly and crawling on his hands and knees towards Tony. Tony was standing next to the bed. Gibbs got up on the bed and sat next to Tony, wrapping an arm around his leg. Tony looked down and sighed.

"Let's get out of here." McGee said, helping Bishop up. He checked her for bleeding and they both walked out. Tony nodded and paused, hearing Gibbs sniff his leg.

"Jethro, we're going to leave. We're going to see our friend Ducky." Tony said calmly and slowly. Gibbs looked up from his sniffing and Tony put out a hand. Gibbs took it and entwined their fingers, feeling happy. A low rumble in his chest caused Tony to laugh and Gibbs growled and pushed Tony against the wall, sniffing his neck and chest. Tony bit his lip, trying to suppress the moan. Tony had a huge crush on Gibbs, has for awhile and he doesn't want him to know, especially after the past few days. Gibbs purred again like a house cat, and Tony smiled a little, thinking of everything to get rid of his hard-on. Tony tugged on Gibbs' hand and motioned for them to leave.

"Home." Gibbs said softly and Tony nodded. Tony led Gibbs out of the room, and slowly brought him outside to the light. Gibbs hissed when he looked outside, being very bright out. Tony gave Gibbs a pair of sunglasses that were in his pocket and put them on Gibbs. Gibbs sighed softly and wrapped his arms around Tony's arm, making sure to not let go. There were people everywhere, walking around and looking at Gibbs.

"Hey, relax." Tony whispered and brought him over to an older man in a jumpsuit, with a tan hat and glasses. Gibbs stood behind Tony and hissed a little. "That's Ducky Gibbs. Do you remember Ducky?" He asked. Gibbs looked at the older man, and remembers his face, but not the name.

"Ducky." He mumbled and the older man smiled.

"Jethro, it's okay, I just want to check your vitals." Ducky said calmly and Gibbs nodded. He stood in front of Tony this time, letting the doctor check his lungs and heart, along with his vision. Ducky smiled a little. "Well Anthony, his vitals sound good, but I would like to take some blood back at NCIS. We need to figure out what drugs were put into him." He said and Gibbs eyes widened. Blood. Hack took his blood. Gibbs hissed and raised his clawed hand towards Ducky. Tony stood in front of him and grabbed his clawed hand.

"Gibbs. No. Bad. No clawing or scratching. Bad." Tony pointed a finger at him and Gibbs growled a little, pushing Tony onto the ground and sitting on top of him. Tony groaned softly. "Dammit Gibbs!" He crossed him arms and Gibbs smirked.

"I'm remembering things..." He said softly and looked around. He looked at McGee, Bishop, Ducky, Tony. He even saw a few faces he hadn't talked to yet, that he remembered like Palmer, and Vance. He remembered his team. "My team." He said and Tony nodded.

"Yes! Gibbs yes, your team. Remember?" Tony asked and Gibbs nodded. Ducky chuckled behind them.

"Let's get Jethro back to NCIS to help him jog his memory." Ducky said softly and they nodded. Gibbs got up and helped Tony up. Tony silently thanks God for having dark pants today.

 _Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come, just review please! I like your feedback._

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	2. Talk

_Hello everyone! Keep calm and read on!_

"Now first, we're going to see Abby. Do you remember Abby?" Tony asked calmly, looking at Gibbs. Gibbs furrowed his brow and Tony sighed. "Alright just stay here a minute okay?" He said and Gibbs nodded. Tony walked into Abby's lab, Gibbs standing in the doorway. Tony was whispering to Abby and Gibbs watched as the goth girl bounced happily. Abby hugged Tony and Gibbs growled. He walked in and hissed, grabbing Tony from the goth girl and putting him behind his back. Tony shrieked when Gibbs grabbed him.

"Gibbs?" Abby said softly. She reached out and he hissed, baring his fangs. He backed Tony up into the cabinet on the wall, blocking his view of Abby.

"Gibbs, this is Abby. Do you remember now?" Tony said, putting a gentle hand on Gibbs' arm. Gibbs stood up straight and glared at Abby. She bit her lip and smiled a little, opening her arms. "Abs what are you doing!" Tony said in a hushed whisper. Gibbs walked towards her and hugged her.

"I remember now. Abs." He looked down at her and she shrieked. He growled lowly and shook his head. "Loud Abs." He said and glared at her. He sniffed up her neck and she giggled.

"He's part feline Tony. The claws and teeth. His eyes too, his pupils have changed." Abby pointed out and Gibbs scowled, looking into the mirror close by. His pupils became slitted.

"They weren't like this before we left... I'm still changing." Gibbs said sadly. "I want this reversed!" He shouted and crossed his arms scowling.

"It also explains the protectiveness of you Tony. He remembers you the most. The sniffing too, making sure we're safe." She added and Gibbs nodded softly.

"Explains the purring." Tony mumbled and Abby giggled.

"He purrs? That's hot." She smirked and Gibbs growled.

"I do not purr!" He shouted and Tony shook his head.

"Oh but you do. It's interesting." Tony said and Gibbs glared at him. "Fine don't believe me? Watch." He said and he grabbed Gibbs and hugged him tightly under the arms. Gibbs hummed softly and then the purring started when Tony started to rub his back. Abby giggled and Gibbs groaned pulling away. He head slapped Tony, smirking.

"Still remember that too." He said and Tony chuckled.

"I guess you do." Tony smiled. On the inside he couldn't contain his joy. He hugged Gibbs! And Gibbs hugged him back! Tony sighed contently and watched as Abby tried to jog Gibbs' memory about the lab and her Caf!Pow drinks. Tony crossed his arms and smiled when Gibbs looked up to him and smiled back. There was something different about Gibbs. Why did he remember Tony the most? Why was he so protective of him? Sure in enough time he's gonna remember everything. Tony sighed softly and Gibbs tapped his shoulder, causing her to look up.

"So, Ducky's now?" Gibbs asked and he nodded.

"Bye Abs." Tony said and she waved good bye. Gibbs and Tony got on the elevator and went down to Ducky to get his blood drawn. Gibbs was fidgeting a little and Tony halfheartedly smiled. "It's okay. I'll be there." He said and squeezed his shoulder.

"Not gonna lie Tony. I'm remembering a lot, but this whole thing..." He paused. Tony nudged him. "I don't feel like my old self." He said and the elevator doors opened to autopsy.

"I know. We've got a lot to figure out still. I'll be here every step of the way boss." Tony said and Gibbs smiled a little. "Let's get your blood drawn quickly okay?" He said and Gibbs nodded, scowling.

"Jethro, Anthony, good to see you so soon. I thought Jethro might want to see the rest of the office first?" Ducky asked and Gibbs shook his head.

"Wanna get this done." Gibbs said and he sat on one of the tables. He held out his arm and Tony gasped a little. He never really took a good luck at him before they left the warehouse. Gibbs had bruised arms and raised scars.

"Gibbs what did they do to you?" Tony said softly and Gibbs frowned a little. Gibbs grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it up, revealing his stomach and back, covered in scars from the whippings he got from Amira. Tony gasped and scowled. "When get to who did this, they're dead." Tony said seriously. Gibbs looked to Tony and rubbed his head against his chest and neck, purring softly.

"I can't believe what they've done to you Jethro." Ducky said looking at his back and chest.

"I was whipped 30 times with the police stick...I was a pin cushion to them..." Gibbs said softly. He continued to rub his head against Tony and purr softly feeling his distress.

"Gibbs, you okay?" Tony asked and he nodded.

"I am now." He mumbled and wrapped his arms around Tony.

"I wonder what has come of this protectiveness." Ducky said softly.

"Abby says he's got feline DNA. Explains the claws, eyes, purring, alertness and his teeth and hissing. He's also got a tail growing." Tony said pointing to his back, where a five inch piece of bone and skin with some black fur protrude from his lower back. "Panther possibly Ducky?" Tony asked pointing to the black fur.

"Possibly. If these people wanted Jethro for a certain purpose they would have chose a strong feline animal, since this is feline. Right now I want to take blood to send up to Abby and make sure there's nothing else wrong. She can check the DNA too." Ducky said and he turned and walked to his desk, grabbing gloves and tubes for the blood. Gibbs saw the needle he had and freaked, jumping up and squatting on the table, hissing. Ducky backed up for a moment and looked at Tony.

"Jethro...Look at me." Tony said and Gibbs turned to look at him. "We just want to help, I promise. C'mere." He said and Gibbs glared at Ducky a little before getting down from the table, walking to Tony. "Ducky is going to be super careful okay? I'm right here." Tony said and Gibbs nodded, eying Ducky with the needle. Ducky rubbed the spot he was going to take blood from with alcohol and Gibbs growled lowly. He took his arm away.

"Jethro, please? I won't let it hurt." Ducky said calmly and Gibbs looked at Tony who nodded. Gibbs held out his arm and hugged Tony tightly with one arm, nuzzling his face into Tony's neck. Ducky put the needle in and Gibbs yelped and bit Tony's shoulder hard. Tony gasped and Ducky looked up. "Everything okay?" He asked concerned.

"No just continue. Please hurry he's biting me." Tony said hurriedly and Ducky nodded, getting the blood he needed as fast as he could. Gibbs bit down harder when Ducky took the needle out and Tony yelped. "Gibbs that hurts!" He yelped and Gibbs quickly pulled Tony's shirt down and licked where he bit. "Not a lot of blood was drawn but the canines hurt!" Tony said to Ducky. Ducky chuckled at Gibbs softly and Gibbs frowned.

"I didn't mean to bit so hard. God I don't know what's wrong with me. This stupid feline shit is pissing me off." Gibbs crossed his arms. He looked to Tony's bare shoulder and covered it back up with his shirt. "That's gonna bruise..." He said looking down into his lap. Tony nodded.

"Ducky, can this be reversed?" Tony asked and Ducky sighed.

"I don't know yet. I am looking through the medical records that the doctors made for Gibbs and the other marines." Ducky said and Tony nodded.

"Why did it have to feline? Why not canine or even something like a damn elephant. I hate cats." Gibbs grumbled and Tony chuckled.

"You're so cute as a pussy cat boss." Tony said and Gibbs glared, slapping him in the head. "Right, not cute." Tony said and Gibbs smiled a little.

"Damn right not cute." Gibbs said and Ducky smiled. "If I stay like this, you think I can cut my tail off?" Gibbs asked and Ducky chuckled.

"Not a good idea Jethro. I would assume the tail is building off from you spinal column, in which cutting it off could have a consequence." Ducky said seriously for the moment. Gibbs sighed and nodded.

"So if this isn't reversed, Gibbs will be like this for the rest of his life?" Tony asked and Ducky nodded.

"Duh Tony." Gibbs said Tony rolled his eyes. Abby walked in at that moment carrying a box of some sort. "Abs what's in the box?" Gibbs asked and Abby smirked.

"The true test of seeing if you are a feline Gibbs." Abby said and she pulled out a ball of yarn. Gibbs glared and Tony laughed.

"Oh my God Abs that's awesome!" Tony said laughing.

"Abigail is that necessary?" Ducky said chuckling. Gibbs sighed.

"Oh yes Ducky. It is." Abby said and she tossed a ball to Gibbs who caught it. He tossed it in the air and smiled. He tossed it between his hands and watched it go back and forth. "See!" She giggled and Gibbs stopped, looking at everyone who was staring at him. He threw the ball back at Abby and crossed his arms.

"Gibbs c'mon it's funny." Tony said and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't mean you should treat me like a cat." Gibbs grumbled and Abby smirked. She tossed the ball on the floor with part of the string loose and trailing behind it. Gibbs watched the ball and groaned. He got off the table and grabbed the yarn ball. Everyone laughed and gave Gibbs a hug in a group hug. He growled and everyone backed off except Tony who smirked, hugging him tighter. Gibbs sighed softly.

"Let's go up to the bullpen to jog your memory up there." Tony smiled and Gibbs nodded. Both men waved good bye and Gibbs continued to play with the ball of yarn he had.

 **NCIS**

Gibbs and Tony walked into Gibbs' house, putting their things at the door. Gibbs sighed happily and walked right down to the basement. Tony smiled, following him down.

"I remember everything now." Gibbs said, running his hand along the wood of his boat he was building before the kidnapping. Tony smiled and stood across from Gibbs. "The medicine wore off now I think." He said and Tony nodded.

"I think so too." He said, slightly sad. Gibbs frowned and walked over to Tony putting his head on Tony's shoulder and purring softly. Tony chuckled.

"Can we talk about everything?" Gibbs asked and Tony looked at him shocked, but nodded. Gibbs walked upstairs, all the way to the second floor and sat in his bedroom on the bed, Tony

coming in a few moments later with a few beers. He handed one to Gibbs and they both opened them.

"I'm surprised. Before you were gone you weren't so talkative. It's nice though." Tony mumbled softly and sipped his beer. Gibbs half smiled and sipped his.

"I think it's from the...ya know." Gibbs said softly and looked down to the floor.

"What exactly happened?" Tony asked and Gibbs pursed his lips, sitting up straight. Tony turned his body towards Gibbs and Gibbs turned his towards Tony.

"They poked and probed me. They keep injecting me with sedatives to keep me calm. I kept trying to get away." Gibbs said quietly, picking at the label on his beer. Tony set his down on the floor and leaned forward a little. "They said something about testing, making people stronger. They said they wanted to start with military branches, so they started with the marines. He said he knew my background history, along with the other two, who I found out where my buddy's kids. They died because they couldn't handle the last test, which was the obedience test." Gibbs said and Tony frowned, moving closer to Gibbs and putting a hand on his shoulder. Gibbs purred quietly then groaned. "I'm never gonna be able to stop the damn purring." He grumbled and Tony laughed.

"It's nice. Helps me know when you're happy." Tony smiled and Gibbs smiled back.

"Yeah." Gibbs cheeks reddened a little and then he moved on with his story. "I didn't get to do the obedience test, they didn't have time." Gibbs said softly. "I know I would have failed it. Would've been dead." He said and Tony sighed softly. Gibbs nudged Tony's hand on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling about everything anyways?" Tony asked and Gibbs shrugged.

"I mean it happened. I'll be a damn cat though." He grumbled and Tony chuckled.

"I think it's pretty cool. Cat-like reflexes, claws. Not to mention your eyes." Tony smiled and stared into Gibbs' eyes. Tony licked his lips and looked down into his lap.

"Yeah. And Ducky said my senses will be a lot higher sensitivity than yours." Gibbs looked down into his lap too.

"Yeah." Tony smiled. "And you're a lot more playful. More emotions come through to everyone." Tony added and Gibbs nodded.

"That's what scares me the most. I've hidden everything for so long that these emotions are so hard to handle." Gibbs mumbled. Tony nodded and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm here for ya." Tony said softly and Gibbs nodded. He looked at Tony's face, memorizing the details, the curve of his smile, his beautiful green eyes.

"God your eyes are so green." Gibbs said softly, leaning in towards Tony's face more. Gibbs was on his hands and knees, his face close to Tony's. Tony's breath became faster and he closed his eyes. Gibbs gently pushed him down on the bed, straddling his hips. Tony gasped slightly and opened his eyes, looking up at Gibbs. Gibbs leaned down towards Tony and smiled, watching Tony trying to catch his breath.

"Je-Jethro...Little close." Tony stuttered and Gibbs smiled. He let his body weight fall onto Tony gently, letting his arms and legs wrap around him. Tony sighed shakily as he thought of everything he could to get rid of his hard-on, again today. Gibbs purred loudly and rubbed his head against Tony's chest and slowly fell asleep. Tony sighed and closed his eyes, trying to sleep.


	3. Feeling it

Tony woke up the next morning with Gibbs straddling his hips and looking at him, smiling softly. Tony freaked out for a second, seeing Gibbs' full length tail behind him moving back and forth, until Gibbs shook his head smiling. Tony relaxed and Gibbs sat up straight on his hips, slowly running his claws down Tony's chest and stomach, tracing the muscular lines of his abs. Tony moaned softly, not being able to control himself and Gibbs smirked.

"Morning Tony." Gibbs said and Tony nodded.

"Morning." Tony strained. Gibbs leaned down, inches from his face and licked Tony's nose. Tony groaned and crossed his arms. "Boss, c'mon." He whined and Gibbs rolled his eyes, smirking as Tony wiped his nose off. Gibbs got up and pulled Tony up with him, hugging him softly.

"I'll go make coffee and get ready for work." Gibbs said and Tony nodded. Gibbs' tail swayed side to side as he walked out of the room, bringing clothes with him. Tony sighed and walked into the bathroom, stripping down and turning the water on for the shower. He hopped in and put his hands against the wall, letting the water run down his back.

"What the hell Tony!" Tony whispered to himself. He gave himself a head slap. So many thoughts were running through his brain, about Gibbs. Could Gibbs feelings be changing? Could Gibbs love him? Tony sighed and washed himself up. "There's no way..." He whispered and finished up his shower a few minutes later. He toweled off and went into the room and got dressed with clothes he found sitting on the bed, his clothes. Gibbs must have set them out after he got in the shower. After he got dressed, he went downstairs and found Gibbs at the table, reading the newspaper and sipping his coffee. His tail was waving back and forth.

"Hey."

"Hey." Tony bit his lip a little and Gibbs looked up to him, frowning a little.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked and set the paper down, walking towards Tony. Tony shrugged and Gibbs frowned. He rested his head against Tony's neck and purred softly while rubbing his hands over Tony's hips to hug him.

"Dammit Gibbs I can't do this touchy feely. Not this." Tony blurted, pointing at Gibbs' general figure. Tony shook his head and stood back. Gibbs crossed his arms.

"What do you want me to say?" Gibbs said quietly. His tail dropped and Gibbs sat in his chair again. Tony closed his eyes and groaned, sitting back in his chair as well. "It's the feline shit Tony. I can't explain it!" Gibbs said slightly louder. Tony sighed.

"Gibbs I'm sorry. I.." He paused. Tony shook his head. _No, you can't tell him._ He thought.

"You what Tony?" Gibbs said, moving to stand in front of Tony. Tony bit his lip and Gibbs brought his chin up and looked into Tony's eyes. Tony tried to pull away but Gibbs wouldn't let him. He tried not to squeeze his claws into Tony's chin.

"Gibbs..." Tony mumbled and Gibbs stopped himself before saying something. Gibbs stepped closer and dropped his hand, but pulled Tony closer to his body and smiling when Tony's breath hiccuped. Tony closed his eyes as Gibbs wrapped his hands around Tony's waist. "Jethro..." Tony whispered softly, moaning a little when Gibbs squeezed his hands.

"How long?" Gibbs asked seriously. Tony's eyes shot open and Gibbs was still looking at him, his hands still on his hips, and he still was close to Gibbs' body. Tony swallowed and Gibbs nodded and let go, getting his coffee cup and his shoes, ready to leave for work. As the front door shut, Tony groaned and hit the table hard, grabbing his cup and running out the door to leave with Gibbs in what would be the most awkward car ride ever.

 **NCIS**

Gibbs walked downstairs to Abby's lab, finding Ducky standing there with her. He cleared his throat to notion he was in the room and two very distracted scientists turned around with a slight frown to their face.

"So. What did you find?" Gibbs asked. His tail perked up immediately and he grabbed his tail, pushing it down. Ducky and Abby looked at each other slightly surprised to see the tail. "Yes, it grew overnight. C'mon, what about my tests!" Gibbs ordered and they nodded.

"Well, Jethro, lets start with the senses tests. Your sense of sight, hearing, taste, touch, and smell have all been heightened to feline senses. It's amazing what you can do with genetic testing apparently." Ducky started off.

"So what type of cat did they use for my new DNA?" Gibbs asked and Abby chimed in this time.

"Black panther and house cat. The black panther explains the protectiveness of Tony and the rest of us, but the house cat covers the playfulness we see, especially with the ball of yarn." Abby smirked and Gibbs rolled his eyes, his tail twitching.

"But, these symptoms are going to become permanent. Within today or tomorrow. It will feel like you are bipolar from the different traits. But another thing to consider, is the black panther side Jethro. Black panthers are extremely strong, and have considerably high fight skills in the wild." Ducky added and Gibbs sighed.

"So what about the drugs they injected me with?" Gibbs said sadly and Abby nodded.

"Everything that was injected has been cleaned completely out your system by now. Everything is going to be fine in that area." Abby said.

"Why did they want me to be this feline thing?" Gibbs asked, his tail swaying back and forth now and Abby and Ducky smiled. Gibbs growled at both of them.

"Hey chill bossman. It's cute, you have a tail okay?" Abby said and Gibbs sighed, defeated. He sat down on a stool nearby.

"Well, you will have to ask your agents about that one Jethro. Eleanor and Timothy have been here since early morning. But this is permanent. This won't go away Jethro." Ducky said and Gibbs nodded. He waved good bye to them and went to the elevator, getting into it with no one. Once the elevator was in between floors, he stopped it and paced around the small room. He thought about this morning, about Tony and the new realization. Tony loved him, and for what seemed like a long time. He smiled a little. Gibbs felt the change in Tony, as soon as he had him against the wall the day before. He rubbed his eyes and slid down the wall. Gibbs grabbed his tail and stroked it softly, purring a little feeling slightly better.

"Why me? Why does he want me?" Gibbs asked himself. He knew that his feelings had changed for the man as well. They felt stronger than before, and felt...different. "Could I..." He paused and thought about his question. _Could I be falling for Dinozzo?_ He asked himself. He stood up, letting his tail sway behind him and turning the elevator back on. Once it hit the floor for the bullpen he walked out and found Bishop and McGee working, but Tony was gone. "Where's Dinozzo?" He asked as he sat at his desk, smiling a little at the ball of yarn on his desk. He picked up and played with it.

"Uh bathroom." Bishop said and she got back to work. Gibbs nodded and continued to throw his ball of yarn.

"What are you two working on?" Gibbs asked, slightly curious and McGee hesitated but answered first.

"Well, we are trying to catch the last man and woman who escaped the warehouse. They weren't there and we know they are still out there." McGee said, not looking up from his computer screen.

"Pull up their pictures." Gibbs said and walked to in front of the computer screen, but stopped to look around. He felt eyes on him and looked towards the window.

"There ya go boss." McGee said and Gibbs turned towards the screen to see which two were missing. Amira Dank, the woman who whipped him, and a man named Jacob Frenor. Gibbs looked at the picture of Frenor and nodded a little, his tail perking up.

"I know Dank. Frenor was talked about but I never met him." Gibbs said, feeling his tail being touched and turned around to see Tony, looking at the screen too. "Dank is the one who whipped me." He said looking at Tony, who nodded, but showed no emotion.

"We're going to find him." Tony said and Gibbs crossed his arms. "What about Frenor? Know anything about him?" He asked nonchalantly. Gibbs nodded.

"It's their leader. He wanted to create an army of hybrids once they passed the obedience test." Gibbs said and he grabbed Tony and pushed him towards the elevator. "Conference room." He said to Tony and he nodded. Once the elevator was up to their floor, he pushed Tony in and waited to stop it until it was in between floors. "What the hell is your problem!" Gibbs shouted and Tony crossed his arms.

"Absolutely nothing." Tony said through gritted teeth.

"You're lying. I can smell it on you." Gibbs said and crossed his arms.

"Great." Tony mumbled and Gibbs glared at him. "I'm fine. Just leave me alone." Tony said, moving to start the elevator. Gibbs moved in front of the switch and his tail wrapped around Tony's wrist.

"Not until you tell me, and it's either now or at my house." Gibbs ordered and Tony grabbed Gibbs' tail, yanking it away from his wrist. Gibbs moaned a little at the pressure Tony had on his tail. "Let go dammit!" Gibbs grabbed his tail back and smoothed back the fur.

"Look, I love you. Okay? Happy? Can we please go back upstairs so I can work, and we can forget this ever even happened?" Tony pushed and Gibbs shook his head. Tony groaned and turned to punch the wall, when Gibbs grabbed him, making him stop.

"Tony, please." Was all Gibbs said to make Tony stop and bring Gibbs close, kissing him hard on the mouth. Gibbs, shocked, pulled away after a second and looked at Tony. He brought Tony's lips to his again and kissed him softly, gently wrapping his fingers into Tony's hair. He pushed him against the elevator wall, pinning Tony's hips between Gibbs' and the wall. Tony moaned, pulling on Gibbs shirt to keep him close and Gibbs gently clawing down Tony's back, trying not to cut his clothing. Both pulled away when the need to breathe became urgent and looked into each other's eyes. Gibbs slammed his lips back to Tony's, grinding his hips into Tony, who moaned. Tony palmed himself through his pants and whimpered, feeling his need build. Gibbs kissed down Tony's neck, biting his skin gently with his fangs.

"Jethro...Please..." Tony whispered and Gibbs stopped, looking up at Tony. "Gibbs, I need to come..." He murmured and Gibbs nodded. He slowly unbuckled Tony's pants and pulled them down, his boxers following along with him. Gibbs smirked as he pulled out a tissue from his pocket. Tony whimpered as Gibbs' hand wrapped around his hard cock, slowly stroking him but increasing his pace as he went. Tony's body trembled as the familiar tingle in his spine and stomach came forth. "Oh Jethro..." He moaned as he thrust into Gibbs' hand. "Jethro...I'm gonna..." He moaned the rest as he came into the tissue Gibbs had, slowly trying to catch his breath. After a few small moments, Tony lazily pulled his pants and boxers up, straightening himself out. He looked to Gibbs who had his eyes closed, but a hard-on still present.

"Better?" Gibbs said softly, and Tony smiled.

"Your turn." Tony murmured as he got on his knees. Gibbs' eyes shot open when he heard Tony go to his knees, now unbuttoning his slacks and pulling them down. Tony licked his lips at Gibbs' hard cock, as Gibbs watched Tony stare.

"Tony..." Gibbs whispered and his tail wrapped around in a coil next to Gibbs. Tony smirked and sucked in Gibbs' whole cock, licking the vein on the underside and hallowing his cheeks to get every inch in. Gibbs gasped and held onto the wall, his body shaking from the intense pleasure. "God Tony. Please.." He whispered as he tangled his fingers in Tony's hair and thrust a little. Tony moaned and Let Gibbs thrust into his mouth. Gibbs purred loudly and thrust harder. Gibbs' body trembled as he came down Tony's throat. He let out a small mew noise as Tony swallowed. After a moment Tony pulled his pants up and buttoned them, smiling at Gibbs.

"Better?" Tony smiled brightly and Gibbs nodded, closing his eyes and leaning against the wall. "That was an interesting noise you made." Tony said as Gibbs opened his eyes and straightened himself out.

"What noise?" Gibbs asked and he pressed the button to go back to the bullpen.

"That 'mew' noise. It sounded like a whiny meow noise." Tony chuckled and Gibbs blushed as the doors opened. Tony walked out first and Gibbs followed after, both walking into the bullpen. McGee looked up and waved at Gibbs to come closer.

"I've been trying to track Dank and Frenor, and I got them. They're not far from here but they are moving. Not sure where to though." McGee said and he nodded.

"McGee, the bolo on their car isn't moving, are they walking?" Bishop asked and McGee shrugged.

"Can't tell from this." He said and Gibbs walked to his desk, still slightly flustered.

"Let's go find them." Gibbs said and everyone grabbed their gear.

 _Let's see what happens next! Sorry it took so long to update guys! I'll try to be quicker._

 _XOXO_

 _Your Irish Friend_


	4. Times are Changing

Gibbs sat at a bench outside a coffee shop, sipping coffee. He watched the street as the rest of his agents sat in different positions, ready to fire when they needed to. A man sat next to him shortly after and crossed his legs.

"Hello Jethro." The man said and Gibbs turned to look at the man.

"You must be Frenor." Gibbs said. He looked closely at Frenor, taking in the image. He had gray fur around his face and a dog like black tipped nose. His canines were sharp, and his tail was gray as well, but bushier, not like Gibbs' tail at all. "Wolf?" Gibbs asked, taking in the bright blue eyes and dark claws. Frenor nodded and looked out towards the road.

"Your agents are smart. I was surprised they found the four of us." Frenor said and Gibbs growled a little, his tail curling.

"Why did you use me? Why the feline traits and why build an army?" Gibbs asked, getting to the main reason they were here. Frenor chuckled darkly and put both his feet down, turning to look at him.

"I wanted a feline companion by my side Gibbs. I'm sure you remember Amira." He added, nodding to Amira who was across the street, close to Tony. Gibbs growled seeing her smirk.

"Don't hurt him." Gibbs threatened and Frenor nodded.

"Don't fret. Anthony will be left alone. As for Amira, she is my trained companion, but she has no animalistic abilities. Yet. I have not done anything to her because she will be made right the first time." Frenor said and Gibbs glared, then realized something.

"Amira's your daughter, and you knew my history, my natural strength" Gibbs said and Frenor smiled, waving to Amira. She grabbed Tony who fought hard against her, but she won by injecting him with a sedative. Gibbs growled and grabbed Frenor. "You said you wouldn't hurt him!" He shouted and Bishop came over to Gibbs, being on the same side of the street.

"Gibbs-" She stopped as soon as soon as Amira came to stand in front of Gibbs, shoving Tony off on him. Gibbs caught him and wrapped an arm around him, sighing as he giggled like a school girl.

"Jethro, you've got cooties." Tony hiccuped and McGee finally joined them, after leaving the van.

"Frenor what the hell do you want with me?" Gibbs asked, giving Tony off to Bishop and McGee. "Take him to the van, stay there." Bishop and McGee were about to protest but Gibbs shook his head. They walked off to the van. Amira, smirking held up her stick and Gibbs glared, slightly scared though at the memory of the stick.

"Amira, down girl." Frenor said and she groaned, crossing her arms.

"Answer my questions Frenor." Gibbs repeated and Frenor sighed, nodding.

"I'm building an army, made of human and animal hybrids, because training humans is much easier than animals. Typically, Hack would have done all the tests except the obedience test, which my lovely Amira and her brother Ganter would have done. Your agents unfortunately have shot Ganter and Hack." Frenor paused a moment to allow Gibbs to ask questions, but continued as Gibbs just glared. "With your history, you'd be the perfect test subject for starting the army, making you their commander. Join us Jethro. You won't regret it." Frenor finished.

"Why me though? There are others who you could have used, not that I'd want that." Gibbs said and Amira smiled.

"Well, Jethro, I hand-picked you. You see, your marine group was the strongest they had seen in awhile, but your buddies had long lasting problems. You on the other hand are still pretty damn fit." She said while twirling her police stick. Gibbs growled lowly and she held her stick in place.

"Amira, go. I want to talk to Gibbs alone." Frenor said and she huffed off, moving down the street.

"Frenor I'm not going to join you." Gibbs said and Frenor shook his head.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." Frenor said as he grabbed Gibbs off guard, putting a gun to his back. Tony quickly got of the van and Frenor turned, shooting his gun. Gibbs growled and scratched Frenor's face with his claws. People ran from the area and got down. Gibbs sliced through Frenor's shirt and cut his chest and stomach. Another shot rang off and Gibbs howled in pain. He looked up and growled at Amira, who had shot the bullet that grazed Gibbs' arm. He pounced on her and pinned her down, baring his teeth and bit down on her arm, making her howl in pain too.

"Gibbs! Stop!" Bishop shouted and he turned, seeing a local LEO with Bishop who had Frenor cuffed and pushing him in the back of an ambulance, sending him to the hospital. Gibbs breathing was hard as he turned to Amira who was bleeding from her arm and a little from her shoulder from the impact. Bishop grabbed Gibbs as the LEO cuffed Amira and put her in the ambulance too, speaking to the paramedics. Gibbs looked around and paused, seeing Tony being wrapped up on the arm. He immediately ran to Tony and looked at him, scared and panicking.

"Tony are you okay? Did he hit you? Are you bleeding a lot?" Gibbs started questioning Tony and he smiled.

"Just grazed it Mr. Bossy." Tony slurred a little, since the sedatives were still in his system. Gibbs grabbed Tony, hugging him tightly and purring into his ear. Tony smiled.

"Hey, get your arm checked out." Bishop said as she was walking over to them, McGee following next to her.

"I'm fine." Gibbs said softly, looking into Tony's eyes. He searched Tony's eyes for worry, pain, fear, but found nothing but happiness. He sighed softly and slumped against Tony. "I'm glad you're okay." Gibbs whispered and entwined their fingers, wrapping his tail around Tony's wrist and purring. Tony chuckled and rubbed Gibbs' back.

"Local LEO said Gibbs needs to give a statement about what happened, along with you Tony. We gave ours." McGee said nodding to Bishop. Bishop nodded and smiled a little. Tony nodded and tapped Gibbs' shoulder, causing him to look up.

"Gotta give statements okay?" Tony said and Gibbs nodded, straightening himself out but wincing when the pain shot up his arm from the graze.

"After you get your arm looked at." McGee added and Gibbs sighed but nodded. The quiet paramedic went to Gibbs to work on him as Tony gave his statement with Bishop at his side.

 **NCIS**

It wasn't until around 2000 hours that Gibbs and Tony walked into the door of Tony's apartment, stumbling and kissing their ways into the living room. Gibbs dropped his things and pushed Tony to the wall, kissing his way up Tony's neck to his ear. Tony moaned when Gibbs nipped his earlobe and thrust his hips against Tony's.

"Jethro..." Tony moaned. Gibbs gripped onto Tony's hips, rubbing their hard jean covered cocks together. Gibbs growled lowly, nipping at Tony's shoulder and mumbling something about too many layers. Tony started to strip down to his boxers as Gibbs kissed his lips again, passionately and soft. Once Tony was fully stripped, he started to get Gibbs undressed, smiling at the chest hair which was black from the fur. Tony smiled and played with the chest hair, looking up to Gibbs whose pupils were dilated to reveal only small slivers of blue.

"Tony, I need you." Gibbs whispered, staring at Tony's chest hair and running his fingers through it and down his body to his hips. Tony whimpered a little feeling the claws dig into his skin. Tony nodded and Gibbs tugged his hand, bringing Tony to the bedroom and laying him down on the new queen sized bed. Gibbs slipped his jeans and boxers off, smirking at Tony who swallowed.

"God Jethro...It seems so much larger in this light." Tony smirked and waggled his eye brows. Gibbs smirked and climbed on the bed, hovering over Tony. Tony looked up to Gibbs, and closed his eyes when Gibbs leaned down to kiss him on the lips softly. He moaned feeling the older man's cock brush against his and thrust up to feel it again. Gibbs moaned, pushing his hips down and gently digging into his skin with his claws.

"I promise after tonight I will file these down." Gibbs said softly, waving his claws in the air as Tony smiled. Gibbs reached over to the bed stand and opened it, and gasped. Tony blushed, knowing that Gibbs found the dildo Tony used on occasion. Gibbs pulled out the skin colored 8 inch dildo that was as wide as three fingers. Tony's entire face colored red.

"We uh-" Tony paused, biting his lip. Gibbs straddled Tony's hips after grabbing the lube and held the dildo. Gibbs licked his lips a little and smiled at Tony.

"When was the last time this was used?" Gibbs asked, running his finger along the side of it.

"The night before the case...I haven't had time to use it...But I only use it when my desire it really strong and when sex just doesn't..." He paused, seeing Gibbs look at him silently telling him to stop his ramblings. "Shutting up now." He mumbled and Gibbs smiled.

"I've never had sex with men before..." Gibbs said hesitantly. "Nor have I ever used these." He chuckled, shaking the dildo a little. Tony nodded. "How often do you think of me using this?" Gibbs asked quietly and Tony moaned a little.

"Whenever I use it I think of you." Tony whispered lustfully. Gibbs purred softly and gently tugged on his cock. He moaned as he felt Tony's hand come up to his tail and squeeze it softly.

"Use it now." Gibbs said and Tony moaned, gently pushing Gibbs off to the side and kneeling, taking the dildo and lube. Tony put a lot of lube onto the toy and sighed softly.

"Watch me." Tony whispered and he slowly inched onto the toy. Gibbs growled lowly with delight as Tony filled himself. Tony moaned as the toy was fully pushed in. He stroked his cock slowly as he slid up and down slowly on the toy. "Oh Jethro..." Tony whispered as he picked up his pace and started to push it deeper and harder. He gasped and trembled as he hit his prostate a few times. "I need to come..." He moaned and Gibbs grabbed the hand controlling the toy.

"I saw something on it. A switch." Gibbs said as he pushed Tony down to his elbows and knees. Tony whimpered and pushed back on the toy as Gibbs held it.

"It vibrates...I've never used it." Tony whispered and Gibbs smirked. He turned on the vibration and smiled as Tony gasped and shook. "Oh God Jet..Yes...Yes!" Tony said as he thrust backwards against the toy as Gibbs held it.

"You seem to enjoy it." Gibbs smiled and Tony nodded.

"So close!" He half shouted half whispered. Gibbs pulled the toy out and turned it off, tossing it to the side. He brought Tony's hips close to his as he lubed his own aching cock. "Dammit boss, fuck me!" Tony shouted as Gibbs slowly lined himself up and pushed into Tony's hole in one motion. Tony gasped.

"Fuck!" Gibbs shouted as he gripped Tony's hips as lightly as he could without breaking the skin. "So damn tight." Gibbs mumbled as he waited a moment. Tony became impatient and he tried to rock his hips against Gibbs'. Gibbs growled and pulled all the way out and then pack in, hitting Tony's sweet spot.

"Sweet Jesus!" Tony shouted. Gibbs created a fast and steady pace, hitting Tony's prostate almost every time, making sure he was on edge. "Jethro I can't take it..." He whispered as he stroked his cock in time with Gibbs' thrusts. Tony's body trembled and his body squeezed around Gibbs' cock as Tony came hard and fast. Gibbs grunted and thrust in one last time before growling his release. A small 'mew' noise dropped from Gibbs' lips as he pulled out of Tony. Gibbs and Tony both laid on their sides facing each other for a few long moments before cleaning up and getting some boxers on. Once they got into bed, Gibbs spoke up.

"Move in with me. Spend the rest of your life with me. Don't leave me." Gibbs pleaded as Tony looked at Gibbs in shock, but complete happiness.

"Are you sure you can handle me all the time?" Tony smirked and Gibbs gently tapped the back of his head, making both men smile.

"Oh yeah. I do now anyways." Gibbs said and Tony smiled.

"Yes. My answer is yes." Tony smiled and hugged Gibbs, playing with the fur on his tail. Gibbs purred as both men fell into a deep sleep.

 _Hey guys, so this is the last chapter. I know it's kind of an odd story and not something I normally would take a crack at, but I hope you enjoyed it. Love you guys and keep reading my stories! Review!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend_


End file.
